


Don't read this. Unedited spoilers

by wolfie180g



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, SPOILERS LIKE CRAZY, do not read, it would be cool if someone that likes my stuff finishes it and gives these guys a happy ending, shenadragons, so you can read what ive got so far, soul survivors, this is if I stop updating, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie180g/pseuds/wolfie180g
Summary: so, I had some health issues and I originally wanted to put my work in progress on here if something happened, but that had passed and I'm better now. So here's what I have so far for a few fics. My sequel, doesn't have an ending at all, and is so unedited I'm only posting this because something might happen to the originals. Seriously, do not read it unless I stop updating every week.love you all! I hope you guys like what I've got so far, and I don't plan on stopping so unless I disappear from here for a few weeks, assume that new better chapters are coming!DO NOT READ THESE!But, if I disappear, enjoy! and can someone else finish editing and get these guys a good ending? no sad endings please! that would suck.have a good one guys! love you!!!!





	1. shenadragons unedited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of what ive got so far. still unedited and awful.  
> welcome to first draft versions lol. just terrible.

They got back and pulled up the driveway. A light turning on upstairs which signaled the little mr. was waiting up for his husband till 4 am. Dean grumbled as he got out his bags, helping sam carry his own so he could fumble the keys into the lock, even knowing htat the door was going to fling open long before they walked into the yard.

Cas jogged down the few porch stairs and hugged Dean with such force he nearly fell backwards. Kissing him all over and ignoring the petulant grubling from his brother in law who picked up the gear and brought it inside.

“im fine, babe. Whats this all about?”

“bobby said it was a whole nest! I couldn't call or text you or sam!”

“a nest? Shit.” Dean shot a look at sam who cursed as well. “should we get back in the car?”

cas pat his shoulder to get his attention. “no, it's fine. Apparently you were able to get ahold of some hunters to help with cleanup? They found the other two vampires and got them taken care of. Everyones fine. But, what happened? Why werent your phones working?”

Dean went to check his but found it missing. “shit, sorry babe, must have fallen out of my pocket in the woods when I took my trench off.”

“oh.” cas blinked at him. Something so simple caused so much grief.

“you can try the other numbers we keep in the impala if you can't reach our main ones. I try to keep them charged up.”

castiel nodded a few times, still a bit panicky from nerves. All night long waiting for news. Sam pulled out his phone and didn't know why the call didn't make it through. Apologizing for making him worry nonetheless.

Dean picked up castiel bridal style and carried him into the house to get somewhere warmer. Sam resigned to getting everything stashed away should someone come by the house unexpectedly, so they wouldn't see a big bag of guns and knives and bloody clothes. Might give visitors the wrong impression.

Before his little brother had a chance to awkwardly bring it up later, Dean pulled sam into cas and Balths makeshift work room that could double as a lab for a shitty public school science room. Walls of second hand equipment that Dean had 'borrowed' from castiel's former work places. The bastards owed cas for those years of taking advantage of him. Making him do all the hard brain work while they put their names on his reports and got all the credit. Dean may or may not have sabotaged a pinch while he was escaping... they wont be able to use that laser grid for another few years. Dean smirked at the stuff he acquired for cas and loved the fact that his lover never ordered him to take it back. Partner in crime, in a way... Dean was so proud. Cas was starting to stand up for himself.

Dean would have to make another supply run, they were running low on some lab stuff. Maybe cas could come with him the next time? He made note of it as he pulled out one of the last two clean syringes, plunging it into his inner elbow and pulling out some blood. Sam cursed at him for doing it without the proper sanitation and handling, and instructed Dean to stay perfectly still while the needle was still in. Dean obeyed, knowing that of all of them that lived in the house, he was only above the damned crow for knowing sciencey stuff. He didn't want to screw up his blood sample if he hadn't already. Maybe he should have let sam do it.

Sam was grabbing some disinfectant and pouring it on the site around the needle, even if it was a bit too late to do it for the initial insertion, and preparing a piece of gauze to help stop the bleeding. Pulling the needle out once it was full with enough blood to do a number of tests, and pushing the absorbent pad in its place with a well placed glare at Dean for being too hasty. Dean shrugged the other shoulder and held the gauze in place like a good little boy even though he knew that he was already healed and it was unlikely he'd get infection that easily. He didn't like to shove his non-human eccentricities in his brother's face. Let the Sam'squash believe that he was still just a regular guy.

Sam then pushed the blood from the syringe into three different holding tubes and put them in the mini fridge. Then spun around to place a proper bitchface at his idiot brother. “ _well_?”

“well what? you got what you wanted right?” Dean said, regretting it instantly at the shocked and hurt look on Sam's face. He could have worded it better. Making it sound like sam was that unkind was a total dick move, even if it was totally unintentional. Dean amended quickly, “you got enough of it?” softening his tone.

“Dean...” sam said, a pleading tone to his voice. “i never wanted you to think that I cared more about your blood then you.”

“oh god, I _know_ sam.” Dean got up, tossed the gauze into the trash and went to pace. “but you wouldn't have asked and I am kinda curious as well what all we could use it for.” he gave a half truth. In all honesty he was scared to see just how far from humanity he was on the inside as well. Castiel always talked about his Drauglin bits being just packaging. 'What's inside is what counts'. Well, obviously what's inside is also fucked up apparently. Dean hated feeling like this. He knew logically cas was talking about his soul, but Dean couldn't help but think about how that might be corrupted too. The borderline violent mood swings he gets if he hasnt changed into his real form in awhile, were always unwelcomed reminders.

Sam was reading him like a book. That much was obvious so Dean turned away and started pacing a bit, just to have something to do instead of look at his brothers dissapointment or pity in him.

“you got enough?” Dean asked again, fingers rubbing the needle site.

Sam swallowed thickly, struggling to spit out a, “yeah. Yeah I think we do. Listen, Dean.”

“no. no we are not... no. we're good, can't we just stay good?” Dean caught his eye for a second, the silent plea for him to just drop it this once clear as day before he turned away a half second later.

“we're always good, Dean.” sam croaked out. His brother gave a curt nod before escaping the room.

Once Dean was out of earshot he held back the chocked sob, clearing his throat to cover it up. His wrist wiping his face and composing himself a bit better. “fuck.” he muttered, hating that his emotions were going nuts. Feelings that he tried to bury from his past. He never really dealt with it. Talked about it in depth to anyone. It was all in his files for cas to read before they even saw each other as anything besides head scientist and test subject. Cas knew what he was printed on the official papers and told by meg, but of course, the details were glazed over every time. No one really wants to know what it was like for Dean. Dean least of all wanted to relive it. Reminding himself even now that he's free from all that. Free to do whatever the fuck he wants. People, family that will listen to him if he says 'stop'.

Dean wiped a few more unwanted tears from his cheeks as they seemed to multiply by the second. He heard sam leave the workroom and so he hastily went upstairs, sneaking past cas and Balth who were talking quietly in the pre-morning hours in the kitchen. Wishing he could tell them that he's fine, everyone's fine, and they can all just go the fuck back to bed. He took a few deep breaths after he got to the safety of his and cas's room and started to shed the dirty clothes onto the floor. Hoping to get rid of the unresolved emotions along with them. Fuck he sounds like a damned emo brat even in his own head. The shirts and pants ended up being stuffed into the small garbage in the room, the overflow bundeld up and kicked nearby. They had enough cash at the moment to afford new clothes and werent stuck with what they had like he and sammy were for so many years. He planned on going tomorrow, maybe with cas. He missed him something fierce the last couple of days.

Dean pulled on a set of warm sleep pants and shirt and fell into bed. Groaning at the familiar scents and feel of his sheets and cas's pillow. This is safety. This is home. This is all he needs. Pulling cas's pillow closer, hugging it to his chest and burying his face in it so deeply that he felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. When he finally loosened his grip on it he found it was wet and that just made him loose it even harder. Pushing it away and curling up in a tight ball, arms around his knees. His hands found the amulet and he clutched desperately at it. A tiny hunk of metal all that seperating him from himself.

He startled at the warmth he felt on his back, jerking away from it before realizing what it could be. Cas didn't take it to heart, guessing that it wouldn't help to mention it out loud. He just did as he always does, and slipped in behind Dean, draping an arm over his chest first, testing the waters with his fingers pressed flat over Dean's heart. Dean breathed trhough it and eventually shifted so his back was more flush with his husbands chest. Cas wasted no time after that to entwine their legs and pull him in closer, tucking his head behind Dean's head and neck, giving soft kisses to the spot just under his ear. Knowing full well that it tickles Dean just enough to distract him.

Dean pushed his rear into cas's hips to distract him right back. It worked. Cas just gave a low groan at that and shifted his hips right back into Dean's. Questioningly. Dean sighed. Not sure if sharing good soft love would help him or just delay the inevitable. Fuck it. It can't hurt. His rear pressed into cas's front and Dean's hand went behind him, seeking out cas's hip and stroked it long and slow. Letting him know wordlessly how he wants it now.

“ok, I gotcha.” cas whispered, kissing Dean's neck as his hands found the bottom of his shirt to tug it inch by inch up Dean's chest. Sure it would have been faster and easier if they were upright but where's the fun in that? This wasn't about achieving a goal, this was about being intimate, vulnerable.

Castiel could tell that Dean was upset but knew that pushing him to talk about it would be the exactly wrong thing to do. He needed physical reassurance just as much as hearing it. Guessing that whatever was bothering him had to do with more then just the hunt they'd been on. Or maybe soething triggered it. He kissed Dean's exposed back, fingers trailing over his shoulder-blades, mapping out the muscles and massaging them a little. Dean sniffled a bit before exhaling, apologizing for the interruption. Cas hushed him, dragging his hands along Dean's sides, pulling him closer and just holding him there. Waiting for his breaths to slow again. Easing away from juttering and more sniffing. “it's ok, ok. Shhh, it's alright.” cas breathed into Dean's ear, kissing the shell of it and trailing down to his neck, turning his head to kiss at his jaw and moving just enough to kiss the side of Dean's mouth. Every one of them was soft and reverent. Dean found that all he really needed was this. Forgoing sex for the cuddle that usually came afterwards. He was too emotionally drained for the act, even if cas did all the work. His lover would never treat him like an object like that. This was all about Dean right now, what he needs.

Dean sighed and turned onto his back, peering up at cas with red rimmed eyes. Trusting him with this secret that he probably already knew. “i dont feel...” he ducked his head down, ashamed of himself. “i dont feel human most days. I know it doesn't matter to you, but I just. I want to remember what it was like to be normal. Im a freak.”

cas knew Dean was venting and insisting anything to the contrary to what Dean was saying was going to make it sound like Dean's feelings weren't justified. He had a right to feel and express himself. Cas leaned his head forward enough to kiss Dean on his cheek then forehead tenderly to go on.

“sammy an me, on the hunt, well... sam was saying that he thought one of us should show some signs of struggle from easy hunts. Not use my talents to take out the fuglies every time. Other huntesr would suspect something if we always come out of the hunts without a scratch. So I drew out the vamp from his treehouse in the woods but the damned thing bit my arm.” he turned his arm over but there were no marks on it, he almost wished he'd have some kind of scar to prove his story. He let it drop to the bed again with a dissapointed grunt. “so anyway. It knocks me down from the tree, sam chases after it but it just keels over before it's even a quarter mile away.” he rubbed at the spot where the bite was, “the only thing that it could have been was my blood. Just that one bite, not even a sucking bite, was enough to poison it.”

castiel was stunned. They'd never heard of that.

“the vamp was saying some shit, like I was a dark lord or demon of fuck, I dont know. It's not like I didn't look the part.” he clenched his eyes shut and had to calm himself down again. “we didn't even lift a finger to kill it. It just fucking died. He couldn't have gotten more then a couple of drops of my blood in his mouth, but that was enough.” he sought out cas's warmth who after a moment to snap out of it, obliged and turned into Dean's side more, legs wrapping around and sliding up and down to show that he was here. He wasn't shying away from him.

“so, before we left the woods, I could tell that sam would be chomping at the bit for a sample of my blood but the kid just didn't want me to take it the wrong way. So before he could dance around the topic for a few weeks, I drew a sample for him. Its downstairs in the fridge.” he informed as if it wasn't a big deal. His heartbeat said otherwise.

Cas laid his palm over Dean's heart, confirming it's speed had picked up considerably. The heart of the matter. Dean looked so wrecked. He quieted the scientist in him with a scowl, he wouldn't check out that sample unless he was damned sure Dean was completely fine with it. Or maybe never. It wasn't worth making Dean uncomfortable over. They had plenty of alternative ways to kill monsters. Resorting to draining Dean of blood can't be an option that Dean would be fine with.

Cas wiped at his own cheeks. “Dean. What did sam say about it?” he had to know if they'd already discussed it.

“no. not really. He just said some bullshit about me being more than the sum of my parts.” he sniffed again. “whatever that means.”

“you know damn well what it means.” cas gently bereated, a finger bopping his nose. Dean actually looked a bit confused before taken aback for a split second. “i know you've heard me say it a hundred times and ill say it a billion more if you need it. But you already know it.” cas kissed his lips chastely again. None of these touches were meant to arrouse, just to reaafirm their bond. “you were really having flashbacks, weren't you.”

Dean let out a humorless chuckle. “got it in one.” grumbling a little before wiggling lower in bed, able to reach cas's sleep pants now to stroke cas's member.

“dont do that.” he pushed his fingers away. Dean was not allowed to use their love as a diversion. That was for cas to decide if and when. Dean was so close to talking, having sex now would ruin that. Cas wouldn't push, but merely nudge. “when I was a boy, my guardians were concerned with my antisocial behavior. They even took me to a doctor to get a catscan. I was convinced something was wrong with me, so I made it into a bigger problem then what it was. Which inevitibly led to more tests. Worsening the situation. But, in a strange way it also helped. With every test, they found out what it wasn't. Narrowing the possibilities down. I found out I had a fairly uncommon but needed blood type from those tests. I started donating blood to help people. I had to wait until I was old enough, but I felt better about it. Even if I never met them, I was helping. I felt useful.”

“babe. I never knew.” Dean placed his hand over cas's wrist, feeling the pulse underneath. “what type are you?”

“O negative. Universal donor.” his eyes twinkled a bit. “if someone's majorly hurt on a hunt and im there, I can save their lives with my blood. It feels, good.”

Dean hummed thoughtfully. Knowing that at least once every couple of months, cas would take a day off work to donate blood but figured it was to rack up the points that their local blood bank offered. Even cas said he was aiming for the plastic cooler. Dean said he could just get one for him but cas said that wasn't the point. It was a symbol of achievement. Donating several gallons already over the years.

The idea of it helped Dean rationalize it out. He's donating blood for the cause. To ultimately help people, just not directly. If they can use it to take down the monsters without having to get in close.. it could be a game changer for them. Putting his blood on bullets and just shooting them from a distance. It works on vamps... what else could it work on.

And, just like back at the hanger, cas would let Dean take the samples if he wished. He knows logically that cas would do a better job at drawing blood, but the thought that cas wouldn't be taking it by force or coercion was pretty cool. “youre so smart.” Dean mumbled, a curve of his lips against cas's jaw. “and prickly. When did you shave last?” the back of his knuckles grazing by cas's five o clock shadow turned evil.

“hmmm, yesterday? Dont know, dont care.” cas pushed his jaw against Dean's nose and scraped it along like sanding wood. “wanna feel it down there?” a coy eyebrow raised, eyes darting down and back playfully before he jumped to action. Pinning Dean down with his hands as he shoved himself backwards, straddling Dean's legs and pinning them with his knees when he shuffled down the length of his laughing mate. He swiftly grabbed Dean's wrists, pulling them out and away before bringing them down to the sides. Easily capturing him and rubbing his chin all over Dean's stomach. then blew a raspberry into Dean's lower belly. The laughs and bucks that came from it earned them a few thumps on the wall that both ignored.

Dean bucked up again, cas nearly bit his cheek because of it, so as reprimand he slapped both of Dean's nipples to get his attention. His freckled face sobered up when he realized what that meant. Ok, maybe little Dean was a little too eager for this form of 'punishment'. But, well, gotta put up some kind of protest for show.

Cas crawled over Dean's body to reach the nightstand all to the sounds of Dean groaning and whining. Finally reaching his things, cas leaned back again and sat on Dean's legs. Holding up two things, one in each hand. He was given a choice. Either get handcuffed or cockringed. Either way, he wasn't allowed to orgasm until cas was balls deep and satisfied. Dean loved how dirty he was able to get cas in the short time they'd been dating before marriage. Now they enjoyed testing each other's limits of depravity and agility.

A predatory grin graced his face. “both.” and winked, oh he was going to be in for it so might as well make it angry sex. “oh, did I tell you? sam and I are gonna gank the fabric softening snuggles bear, since we can't hunt big foot, seeing as how he's not real.”

the teasing expression on cas's face darkened incrementally. From the look of, 'you did not just say that.' mixing seamlessly with Dean's current favorite, 'youre gonna _pay for that_ .' the handcuffs were on him in a flash, but not how Dean hoped. His left hand was cuffed to his right foot as he was flipped onto his belly. Hog tied. Cas turned him to the side to jam the cockring on next and gave a brief check to see if Dean was in too much pain. Just discomfort, that smirk still in place. Oh _it's on_.

Sam was just about to drift off when he heard a series of yelps and thumps along with Dean grunting out, “come on cas! You can do better then – _oahoh_ ! Mmffgghhhgggrrfffff!” oh joy. A gag. That should help a bit with the noise. Several thumps in an irregular pattern before it evened out and kept on _going_. Sam gave his own groan. For the love of...

he tossed the blankets off and sat up. Clutched his pillow in one hand, blankets wrapped around the other and he stomped on passed their room, heading for the livingroom on the first floor. Balth was already sprawled out and sleeping on the couch so he took the loveseat. He'd slept in worse. What really sucked was the sun starting to brighten up the living room. The blanket from the back of the couch was bunched up and balanced over his head, effectively covering his eyes and ears from the muffled thumps upstairs.

At least Dean wasn't sulking anymore.

A week passed and Dean found out that he was able to give a half pint of blood every couple of days with no side effects. So long as he was in his real form sans amulet. Having big filling meals helped as well so cas kept the food coming. Balthazar did some research on blood and how hunters usually use it in spells. Virgin blood doesn't necessarily come from virgins, it just implied that that blood wasn't used before. Like another spell hex or sigil making. Its how sam and Dean were able to use their blood for years since they always drew fresh from themselves. Anyone else looking at the numerous straight scars on their arms would assume they were cutters instead. Getting advice from strangers to just grab ice and hold it until the urge to cut goes away. It would be helpful, but they really did need to slice open their skin to get the blood, not that they'd tell good samaritans that.

Sam was busy trying to find another vamp hunt to try out the blood bullets. Using hollow points with a few small drops of his blood in the middle of the dip over time, since when it dries it shrinks a bit in size. Layer after layer per bullet took a few hours but in the end they had a pack of them ready to try out.

Dean never really felt comfortable in the workroom/lab, getting an itchy feeling in his skin looking at the equipment and supplies. Even knowing that it wouldn't be used against him or to harm him, didn't really ease his gut reactions. So cas made sure to draw the blood in the kitchen with the least ammount of supplies and prep time. After the fisrt few days, Dean built up enough courage to lean in the doorway and watch cas and Balth at their shared table, preping some silver knives. Scraping off parts of the metal into ribs with a small saw, and the other would dribble his blood into the cracks and crevaces. If they needed to stab some monster instead of shoot it, it would be a way to get the blood into the monsters body.

Cas looked up at the sound of Dean shifting his position, pleased to see him there, “did you want to see what we're doing? You have to be careful though, theres silver here.” cas said as he cleaned up his station, brushing the silver slivers into a pile to be melted later for at least a couple of bullets. Waste not want not.

“im good here, babe.” he assured and stayed in the doorway. He liked listening to cas and Balth tell him all that they're doing and had done, pointing out or bringing over some of the samples to Dean to see up close. Then asked for his opinion on what to try next. “i dont know, theres some monsters that need something super specific to kill them and I dont want to rely solely on my blood to do the trick out there.”

cas agreed, saying that they could try the bullets first and then the tried and true method if the fugly keeps coming.

Dean enjoyed hearing cas say, 'fugly' like that. Like it was a general classification for an especially heinous creature. Not only one that is unattractive by human standards.

“got one!” a moose shouted from upstairs. The floors protested the exuberant gallop soon after as sam burst into the room, accidentally shoving Dean into it. Dean tensed as if something would suddenly attack hium since he stepped foot in the but sam successfully distracted him by handing over his small laptop to free up his hands, heading for the freshly made bullets.

“and its pretty close! Its not vamps but its kind of like a monster cousin.”

“a patters'n? Havent ganked one in years. Hey, babe, you can come on this one, theyre so easy to take down it would be good practice for you. i bet even Balth could take it on.”

Balth gave him a whithering glare. “har har.” and rolled his seat back to the table. “you boys go ahead and have fun. Ill be back here doing _everything_ else.”

even sam had to scoff at that. “everything else? We've been prepping for days, there's not much, 'everything else' left!”

Balth put two fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly. Everyone stopped when the sound of wings beating became louder and then alfie was swooping around the corner and perching on Balths shoulder. “ive been training him. And teaching myself how to train crows. They might come in handy on a hunt if you need something to send message to other members of your party and your cells somehow end up broken or batteries dead or signal lost yet again.” obviously upset about the lack of communication between them and him due to cell phone troubles. The birds could also be taught to fetch things. Can a cell phone do that? And since crows were everywhere, the monster of the week might not see them as anything but a regular bird.

Balth pet alfies chest feathers and was rewarded with an affectionate nibble. Sam never was much of a bird person, till he became birdman himself, now hes back and forth. Sympathizing with them far too much. He didn't much like alfie being kept as a pet but it seemed like the bird preferred it. Always coming back to Balth when they go outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dane found a mate and only had one egg. It makes Dean cas and sam kind of like uncles to the little guy. The baby is spoiled rotten. They get there just before it hatches, dane planned it like that.

Shortly after they come back from the island is when canon sam Dean and cas show up in the living room.

 

 

 

random day at their new headquarters when a bright beam of light nearly makes them all blind and out emerge from an energy portal, shot out like a canon ball, were uncanny versions of Sam, Dean, and Cas. Only, Cas is different... they get back to their feet from their rough landing. It was as if they were not expecting one more step at the bottom of stairs combined with a force shoving them forcefully to find out that fact with their noses. All of them are apparently in the middle of bickering about something, take a look around the room and Dean says, “ok, that's it, im picking the next one.”

“look! They're hunters! See the sigils on the windows and doors? this is the closest one we've gotten so far. You can't blame me for it not being _perfect_.” the new Sam pouted and only took a cursory glance at the brothers who's jaws were dropped. “don't worry guys. We're you, blah blah blah, alternate universe.” a deep (other)world weary sigh. “Cas, you get this one.”

Castiel frowned at Sam but then started to address the others who were slowly going for their guns. Faces firm and frowning. Wouldn't be the first time some creature assumed their visage but this time their arrival was unique to say the least. Being shot out of a portal... had to hurt but the other doppelgangers seemed used to that kind of treatment and just straightened their clothes and continued to bicker like nothing happened.

Castiel waved a calm hand downward at sam and Dean. “you don't need those weapons. We will be gone in just a few minutes. The medallion has to charge again.” and lifted it up as if that explained everything.

New Sam chuckled and it sounded like the first time in a long time. He gave a sympathetic look to the Sam and Dean across the room, still recovering from the portal's white light and home invasion. “it's ok guys. You don't need to go for those guns. We're harmless.”

the new Dean scoffed and Sam amended, “ _mostly_ harmless.” which got him an elbow to the side.

Dean clutched at his amulet a little too tight, leaving imprints in his palm. Debating. He lifted it a centimeter from his chest and the new Castiel's gaze shot right to him. A dangerous squint to those eyes.

Castiel sensed the shift in intent and teleported next to Dean and his hand immediately wrapped around Dean's fist and the amulet. Dean gasped at the move and strength. It was purely _inhuman_.

“you're not human.” they both said at once. The others' looked of shock and confusion. A moment passed and Castiel slowly let go of Dean's hand when it looked like the threat passed. Castiel wasn't sure what that threat was, but he seemed confident that he could handle it. Especially now that he knows the amulet might be dangerous here.

Dean backed up to Sam once Castiel let him go. “sammy?”

he felt a hand on his shoulder and it grounded him. His senses singing at the close contact of whatever the hell that Castiel was. “he's not human... not.. I can't smell anything but ozone and that tingling feeling after you shock yourself.”

the new Dean leaned over so he could see beyond Castiel's body, which was blocking the two sets of brothers from each other. “excuse me? Did you just say, you uh, _smell_ people?” an expression of disbelief and disgust.

Dean resisted growling a little. Feeling his teeth sharpening a fraction. He looked down to his amulet that was still in place. “ _you_ break into our house and question _us_ ? Who the hell are you? Shot out into our living room like a damned _canon_ . So, 'canon us', please, enlighten me. _What_ are you?”

the new 'canon' Sam held back his own brother and addressed them, “I'm sam, and this is my brother Dean. Im guessing it's the same here? You two are.. uh, brothers but not, uh _human_?”

Sam thumbed himself, “I'm human. Him, not so much anymore.”

canon Sam considered this. “what then, werewolf? Vampire? We've encountered a whole slew of versions of us, so you'll have to narrow it down.” he considered them and ventured, “angel or demon?”

the looks they got in return were incredulous first then outrage. Dean blurted out, “angels aren't real, and there hasn't been a case of a demon attack in years.”

“shit, sam, when can we move in here!” the canon Dean quipped. He then took in the sight of the brothers. “so you seriously don't have to worry about the end of the world here?”

“end of the... what?”

“holy shit! _Sam!_ ” he pat his brothers back repeatedly and excitedly. Like a kid being offered disneyworld. “Cas. We can stay here right? Screw the leviathan, apocalypse, Lucifer rising. We are staying right here.” he put a foot down solidly like it would keep him there.

Dean gripped his amulet again and the other canon Cas looked ridgedly at him. Stilling his hand. Somehow he knew that it was keeping whatever Dean was in check. The amulet from their world was a means to help them find God but it never worked. Even though Sam gave it to his big brother when they were kids, Dean had lost faith and thrown it away years ago. Somehow he knew that this amulet wasn't used for such a holy purpose. After a beat Castiel looked at his Dean and said patiently as if addressing a child. “Dean. We must find our own world.”

“what for?” canon Dean folded his arms. “this may be what we need. A little r&r from death and destruction.”

Dean waved his arms at him. “oh no. nonono. You aren't staying.”

“not _here_ here, but yeah, around here. We'll just stay in town for a bit and head back home when we're done recuperating.” canon Dean shrugged. He then looked at Dean and said imploringly. “my brother, sammy, he got hurt in the last universe and he wont let me take care of him. You know what that's like.” he raised an eyebrow and could practically feel the glare from his own worlds brother.

“Dean im _fine_. That witch barely cursed me.”

“witch? Curse?” Dean felt that familiar sense of 'protect Sammy' that he'd had his whole life and could see his double over there with that same feeling. Even if it wasn't his own sam, the guy did look a little wore thin. He looked to his Sam and actually grinned. “why didn't you say so? We've become kind of experts on witches spells.”

“oh, so you two are witches then?”

Castiel squinted at them some more. Hardly moving, didn't seem to be breathing but now he shook his head slightly. “Sam truly is human but that Dean is... something I've never felt before. A different energy surrounds him. I can't figure it...” more squinting. “the holy host has never encountered something like this.” his eyes turn skyward for a moment and his jaw drops and he looks at them again. Lacking the sounds of 'angel radio'. A different vibe going on. More, peaceful, less power hungry angels trying to re-start the apocalypse. “have you met a man that may look like me? His name might be jimmy Novak, or james Novak? Castiel?” his gaze shot to his Dean and he said, “or Cas?”

now it was Sam and Dean's turn to squint at the newcomers. “what do you want with them?”

Castiel stiffened and grinned. “i must speak with him. Or her. Is it a her in your world? A janny Novak? Cassiel?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Silence followed. Sam spoke up, “just how many worlds have you gone to?”

the other Sam sighed, “too many to count. Needless to say, you two being somewhat human shaped and hunters is already a _huge_ step in the right direction.” a look to his Dean and he got the go ahead to continue. “we've seen us be women, mermen, in space, dogs, and something that looked like human like but they were talking about being wolf shifters, alpha's and omegas and we got the hell out of there when they were talking about knotting and the men having babies.” Sam shuddered. “not trying to be rude, but we really need to know how far we've got to go down this line of possibilities. The portals are all over the place, strung together by causality and chance. Cas says it would resemble a whole pile of jumbled up pearl necklaces. They all look the same from a distance but get closer... Sometimes we jump to a different string entirely because the world was metaphysically closer then the next one waiting on the thread. This world must be on the same thread as our world. You two look the most like us but Cas here says that he's not human.” new Sam took a breath and grinned at finally summing it up and not tripping over metaphors. But now it begs the question. How far do they have to go? How much different is this world from their own. “please, not trying to piss you off, but we gotta know. What are you?”

“you really wanna see?” Dean's eyes shifted to the rod-up-his-ass Castiel. “sure. Just. Don't panic.” he said and pulled off his amulet. His wings slid from his body and he shook out the tingling feelings of the change. The new Dean choked a little and sputtered. Dean fully extended and flapped his wings slowly to show them off, baring his sharpened teeth and then scratching at his horns a little with the claws, making a scraping sound in the stunned silence. the scalp always turning itchy where they sprouted. Dean figured why not go all out and blew a smallish fireball in front of them all and got punched in the arm from his sam.

“Dean! What the hell, man? No fireballs in the house!”

“impressed ya though didn't it?” Dean puffed up his chest and crossed his arms, claws spreading on his larger biceps. It wasn't very often that he could show off in front of people and not worry about getting shot at right away. At least he hoped. They didn't say anything about off-ing their werewolf doubles.

The others stared, impressed but not quaking in their boots. Well shit. They must have seen a lot in their travels.

“so, you're batman?” Dean jestured, unnerved for sure, but yeah, he's seen a lot lately.

“sure, we'll go with that.” Dean stated, a little deflated at the lack of proper awe and fear. Whatever. His wings folded back up. “make yourselves at home. But uh, only after he tells us what _he is_. Im not sleepin in the same house with it until I know he can be trusted.”

a look between the newcomers and Dean growled low, irritably. “come on dude, I showed you mine, you show me yours.” with a wave of his hand.

“Cas here is an angel. In our world, angels don't really have a body we can interact with so they take a human host.”

Sam and Dean narrowed their eyes at the other Castiel. Sounding more like a demon possession then anything heavenly.

The other Sam was quick to finish, “it's ok! Jimmy Novak was totally fine with it! He was the uh, original owner of the vessel. He died when an arch angel killed them. Something brought Castiel back in that vessel but jimmy was already sent to heaven. Some stuff happened and Castiel himself was human for a little while there, but found his grace again and is an angel again. Got some of his mojo back.” Sam inhaled, frowning at his friend. “if he was full power he could just take us back home.” he addressed his angel, “it's alright though, we're already on the right track.”

the new Dean bumped Castiel's side, “we'll figure it out, we always do.” and grinned at him.

“So, the demons are pissed he's an angel again. We uh,” Sam gave the impression that this phrase was important for everyone to hear. “we all make mistakes. Part of the reason we are on the run. Long story short, we thought that that little scrap of metal, the medallion was gonna unlock the mysteries of the universe or something, give us an answer for how to save our world. But now we're just stuck jumping from one world to the next with no end in sight.”

the other Dean sighed, clearly tired. “got any beer in this world?”

Dean shrugged his wings. The guys seem honest enough. And having an angel with them, how bad could they be? Trying to save the world, sounded much more grand then what they were doing. Just fighting one monster at a time. “yeah, we got beer and different kinds of alcohols. What's your poison.”

other Sam cleared his throat for his Dean to say something. “ok, to be clear. Not actually poison right? It wont kill us? Your version of beer is common? Gives you a buzz without changing you into uh, well, _you_?”

Dean just stared at him. “no.” he said blankly. “beer is just beer. I got this stunning physique from a long story involving a dragon hunt gone bad. Now do you want to drown your sorrows or pry into mine?”

“glug glug.” new Dean smirked and followed after. “those are some kick ass wings though... can I touch them?”

“no.” he growled out and folded them up tighter.

Two hours later Cas comes home with groceries and sees two Dean's on his couch, one inspecting his Dean's wing. Two Sam's conversing at the kitchen table, looking up and grinning. And himself standing stoically in the corner, looking at him like hes something to study, which, the feeling is mutual. The groceries fall to the floor. “Dean?”

“its ok, baby. Come on in and meet 'angel' you.”

“angel?” Cas asked.

“baby??” new Dean sputtered.

“what? You mean you two aren't, ya know... _together_?”

other Dean sputtered and looked at the angel. “no! no. nothing like that we're just... just, we.”

the Sam's went to a huddle and snickered.

“shut up sam!”

Dean folded his wings back up and said, “well, you're missing out then. Come here pumpkin butt.” his arms waved his mate on over and he joined them on his side of the couch, warily eyeing everyone in the room but felt safer in Dean's embrace. Dean started kissing him obnoxiously in front of everyone and he blushed but soon melted into it. If his mate didn't seem stressed about the strangers in the room, then he had no fear. Trusting him completely.

After a long minute of making out and both Sam's snickering, Dean pulled back and said to the new Dean. “missing out, man.” and winked at angel Cas. “Dean here isn't as straight as he says. Trust me. Been there, done that. Takes one to know one, and I know this one.” and elbowed the other Dean. “the Sam's see it.” and gestured to both Sam's. Both nod. “see? Just loosen up and talk. We'll all leave you two alone. Come on, sammy squared.” he waved the two younger brothers into the next room and lifted his mate up bridal style, showing off his strength. He kicked the door shut behind them all and kept on taking Cas to their bedroom. “don't wait up. Sam will show you to the spare room. _One of us_ Dean's isn't repressed anymore.” and kissed Cas again before heading down the hall.

Sam sighed, “he's really not like that all the time. Ever since they mated, bonded, its like theyre inseperable. It took months to get them to detach. come on, you can stay in my room or the spare. doesn't matter. My shift starts in an hour anyway. I help Bobby with dispatch.”

“Bobby?” Sam's eyes brightened. “Bobby's alive?!”

Sam's eyes went soft. Wow. What they take for granted. “yeah. Did you want to meet him?”

the other Sam looked pensive for a second but the hope in his cracking voice said enough, “ _please_.”

“ok, I should call him up before we go however, he's gonna need to prepare to see this.”

the other Sam was fidgeting in a manor that hinted at how nervous and anxious and hopeful he is. This wont be his Bobby, but maybe the man will find what he needs in this meeting. Sam found himself worrying now. Should he ask the new Sam what happened to that Bobby? Was it a tender topic best left unspoken. The new Sam had this glazed look in his eyes, a hand scrubbed down his face hastily and he looked towards the door for a long moment. Then his eyes darted around the room the same way that Sam used to do on a hunt. As if the guy remembered to be on alert in a strange room. Sam wondered if he would act the same if confronted with so many impossibilities.

“so uh, how long have you guys been, um, traveling?” Sam waved his hand in a rough approximation of the shape their portal made.

“don't know. Kinda hard to tell time when one second it's morning in the post apocalyptic desert formerly known as kansas, and the next you're waking up in a nearly pitch black underwater cave without a whole lot of oxygen in it. Thank god that those mermaid versions of us were friendly. Kept calling us two tails... apparently they'd had some trouble with humans in the past. That world's Cas looked like a half glowing eel thing with two dorsal fins instead of wings. _Our_ Cas has wings too, but they're invisible to our eyes most of the time, we just catch the shadow afterimage of them. So yeah, apparently his Dean worked for a ship that caught him as a unique specimen and one thing led to another and they fell in love. That Dean saved him and returned him back to the deeps but theyre still a couple. He was summoned by his people to help translate for us.” Sam chuckled a little. “never thought I'd see a badass version of a mermaid. Sorry, they called themselves fin kin.”

Sam was caught up in the story, wondering where or what his doppelganger would be there. “you mentioned having to return to an apocalypse in your own world... if I may ask... what happened?”

the other Sam frowned and looked skyward. “this world is the closest we've seen yet to our own... you seriously never heard of the demon hoard? Angels? Leviathan? The croatoan virus?”

he shook his head. “we have demons here, but they're rare. And angels, I mean, I pray every night to god for Dean's sake. He was having a, well, a tough time after that hunt.” Sam shrugged. Old wounds that he still picked at sometimes. “long story short, we were on a hunt in the woods, found a dragon instead of a vellum, and Dean was turned into one. Not like how he looks now though, he got to be 50 feet tall, scales, wings, tail, horns, spikes, claws, the whole nine yards, DRAGON.” he spread his arms out for illustration. Not good enough... “here,” and pulled out a hidden photo album that he'd made in one of their prank wars. Taking all of the photos and evidence of Dean's dragonhood and compiling them into a photo album with the cover sporting a precious moments theme. Every page had hearts and pink and sprinkles. Sam chuckled at the memory of presenting it to Dean and the subsequent toss of it onto the roof. Dean dearly wanted to set it on fire but Sam wrestled him to the ground before Dean got his amulet off to fly up there and finish the job. Dean took it easy on Sam and the album was forgotten in their wrestling match. Sam retrieved it later and hid it. Pulling it out now and frowning at the sprinkles that littered his bedsheets now.

The other Sam pulled it into his lap and laughed along at the pictures. “i wish I saw him like that. Shoot, I wish Dean saw himself like that!” he then looked over to Sam and after a moment said, “no matter how many times I see my face on someone else, it doesn't seem any less weird.”

“you're one to talk, you've at least had some experience! you're the first double of me ive ever seen. It's kinda... different. Like im expecting you to act like a mirror image and copy my movements instead of interact.” he shook his head as he looked back at the album. “weird.” he mumbled but not unkindly.

“id invite you along to see all things truly weird, but I don't even know how to get myself back home, let alone someone else to theirs. Best if you guys stay here.” his eyes shown as he took in the other pictures in the album, family and friends that were gone. “this is as close to heaven as I'll get.” his hand brushed his face again coming back wet. “just knowing theyre all alive, at least _here._ ..” his gaze flickered to the other photos. The unspoken words clear as day and Sam now planned on getting the gang back together soon for a dinner and movie or something. Mortality was something they thought they knew everything about. Always risking their lives but now, the reality of another Sam loosing _everyone_ except for his brother and friend. He didn't want to think about it and wordlessly bumped into the other Sam's shoulder. He looked at the clock and cursed.

“sorry, forgot to call Bobby, you drive, ill call.” and tossed him the keys to the impala. He went to the bathroom with a change of clothes and left the other Sam to do whatever.

 

“so the amulet keeps the evil at bay?”

“lets get one thing straight. Dragons are not evil.”

“but theyre...”

“not evil. Don't be prejudice.”

 

Why not go get washed up for the orgy?

Dean blows a small whuff of flames down at the sidewalk and the hot air lifts up womens skirts in front of him. Like Marilyn Monroe. (thanks mom!)

 

vegas week is the anniversary of their wedding. In the show it was the winchesters vacation in vegas every year.

maybe have them take out michael and alistair at some point.

happy ending is a must.

and sam gets a dog.

 

 


	2. soul survivors - spoilers! Don't read for Chucks sake!

 

dean is taken to a place that sells supernatural items and is identified as not just a small person, but dean fuckin winchester. At first interest is high in the room but someone mentions loudly that dean would find a way to kill whoever bought him. And even if dean doesnt kill them, then he's got a brother out there that would burn the world down trying to find him and torture anyone that touches him. then suddenly there is no one at all bidding on him and the auction house is forced to figure out what to do with him. Eventually they send him to a pet shop for small creatures and is there for awhile. His aquarium is specially modified to keep in his soul light so he can't just zip out of it.

Cas eventually breaks free of the ones who bought him, the sigils keeping his grace contained were broken and he goes on the hunt for dean.

 

 

At the auction house- dean sees edward and jack and rasa tubris. Maybe even exchanges a few words. Possible a smol dane?

“thats another story.”

 

Sam and dean are 'the floor is lava' champions.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
original ideas for the story from texts to my bestie

Sam and Dean are reduced to souls which are pretty small and to make them corporal again, they can only be as big as those souls but on the plus side, they can flip flop back and forth between soul floating around as a ball of light or a tiny dude walking around and getting into shit  
They find it hard to hunt again, handle physical objects and drag cas in to haul them and their stuff around  
They eventually figure out how to possess things but refuse to possess people, just animals and then demons while one inhabits it, the other exorcises them. Then the bro inside the body let's go and let's the original person have control again or, leave it lay for the authorities to deal with  
Maybe they get tired easy and Cas has to wrap them in his grace to recharge them or they fall asleep in his trenchcoat pockets cause sleeping while souls is I'll advised, try tend to float through the hotel walls and scare people.  
At one point Sam and Dean accidentally make a lamp blow up and they turn into their soul selves to imitate the lamps light until the people leave the room and then when they turn off the lamp they simply turn into their small selves to keep the light from shining out and making it look like the lamp turned off  
Or at different moments of the time One turns into their soul selves to illuminate the room for the other one like a living flashlight  
To keep their sanity they keep pranking each other. Like being pretends to be the light at the end of the tunnel when he turns into a soul self at the end of a paper towel roll with sam on the other side.  
Sam pretends to be ball lightning with Dean following after laughing his ass off as they freak out some kids in a fun way  
Or pretend to be fireflies to entertain some kids. Willow the Wisp  
They have a case with fairies and compare glowy notes  
Whenever they have extremely strong emotions about something they turn into their soul selves  
Landings are always tricky because they never quite know what part of their soul is going to be their feet when they turn corporeal  
If Dean Pisses off cas he simply turns on a fan and it blows Dean's Soul self away like a wisp of cloud  
There's a moment in the story when someone is trying to take away cass's Grace and Sam and ordene will pretend to be cast as Grace that gets sucked into the bottle that was intended for his grace  
In a way sacrificing themselves until the others can rescue them from the bottle and the bad guy  
Whistles can move through casts since he's an angel and they're not really there in a physical form. So let's say Sam goes through Casas neck where the cut is being made turns himself corporeal just for a moment to protect Casas next from the blade and then turns into a soul self after the cut is finished and enters the bottle willingly  
They can't escape the bottle on their own  
Because the bottle has been warded for Angels Grace So a human soul has no chance at all of escaping


	3. soul survivors next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been months since i started the next chapter for soul survivors and I doubt i'll have any energy to finish it any time soon - so here it is for those that don't want to wait another few months!

Chapter Thirty Six

 

Jody had a pained expression on her face and dean was seeing red. Not pissed at jody of course, but the fact that he hadn't seen his beloved impala anywhere set him on edge.  
Jody took a deep breath and started to retell what she'd uncovered on her own when Sam was still staying at her place. The Impala had an adventure of sorts of her own. The classic car had appeared out of the blue on a side street not two towns away from the Bunker in Lebanon. Likely she had been there for a time after the abduction. Abandoned by the kidnappers instead of taken further to expedite their two living prizes to the auction house. It's unclear if they were ever intending to return to the Impala. Perhaps they didn't know her value, or knew that it might be traceable because she was so unique. In either case, the Impala was noticed by the people that lived nearby, and instead of calling the authorities, the residents had taken it upon themselves to salvage the abandoned vehicle from the cold lonely streets. Giving it a home in their own garage.   
What alerted Jody to the whole thing was the local police spotting it inside the opened garage after her APB was announced. The people had started stripping her of her hubcaps and license plates and the neighbors were complaining about the noise of their complaints that the keys weren't anywhere to be found. The plates had been changed and since they were obeying all trafic laws, it was tricky to assertain if it was the  
right impala or not. The people that happened upon it just so happened to be on the town council and refused to play nice.  
Jody had a hell of a time getting any better information out of them while still in souix falls. No one in law enforcement that was living in the area wanted to tangle with the man who claimed the car. It was a long drive, and jody didnt want to make it for a false alarm. The man in question had claimed he bought it from an old friend and the paper trail was shown, but not validated.   
She'd only found out about the impala the night before Sam discovered the big lead. She was planning on getting more information first before telling Sam and getting his hopes up. She had a video meeting set up the next morning with a different council member who might know more about it, but sam's discovery put that all on the back burner. She wasn't entirely convinced it was the same car, because they were only saying it was a classic black muscle car. She face palmed at the inability of the people involved in telling different car makes and models. Apparently, the man puts it away when he's not actively driving it, and refuses to show anyone the car up close and personal.  
Jody knew that now that they were back in lebanon kansas, that they were not very far from the town and could run there in half an hour to make sure. She didnt have near enough information as she'd like, so kept what she had to herself. Knowing full well how impulsive the brothers were now that they're just souls. They were still smart, compationate, themselves, but, there was nothing really stopping them from running headlong into situations now when their emotions are running high.   
Jody cleared her throat as she put her silverware down to address the two hunters that were walking towards her on the tabletop. The men hardly paying any attention to their surroundings as they simply stepped over a fork that was longer than they were tall, and walked onto her napkin she'd placed ahead of her plate.   
Dean was muttering something under his breath, just barely audible to Jody. Castiel's eyebrows rose a little at the language involved. Sam ignored dean for the most part as they came 

 

notes  
Dean leaves bunker through the garage  
his soul flies up and out towards the area jody said the car auction was taking place. Dean is doubly pissed about it being an auction because he was in one not two weeks ago. It drives him on faster to save his baby.  
Sam follows after him and tries to talk some sense into him, bu tit's no use. Sam flies ahead of Dean by pushing even harder and turns solid, falling towards the earth. Dean doesnt hesitate, he chases down after Sam and instinctually tries to catch him as he's falling and both turn solid.  
Dean says he'll possess who ever took the impala and torture thm. Sam is horrified and does what he needs to stop Dean - that's when he crashes into him in mid-air over a pond. Dean was nowhere near prepared to turn solid while a mile over the earth so he just plummits into the water while Sam turns soul last second and panics because he was sure Dean would 'pull up' and turn soul too before he hit the water.   
Dean falls through several leaves on branches on his way down, the trees blocked Sam's view of the pond that Dean's headed towards. Sam freaks out because he can't stop it, he can only watch helplessly or join Dean in the water.  
Dean lands a few feet into the water from the rocky beach and dissapates almost immediately after a few choked cries for his brother's help.   
Sam zips to and fro, trying to figure out what he can do to save Dean from this fate. He can't enter the water or else join Dean in the water and disapate right next to him. Never to be found again.  
Sam sees some movement on the waters surface and jolts at the sight of a frog exiting the water. An idea hits him and he quickly possesses the frog before it can go back into the water and leaps into the pond himself inside the frog body. He takes a second to get used to the new body and sees a glowing cloud of soul drifting with the currents. Sam swims closer and ends up swimming right through Dean's soul without able to touch it. He figures out fairly quickly that it's because the frog is already occupied so he heads to the surface and starts splashing aobut wildly until he gets the attention of a predator. It's a watersnake and it just swallows Sam whole and starts to swim away but Sam just transfers from the frog to the snake where it touches and then urks up the frog back into his mouth and dives back to Dean. By now the frog is freaking out and Sam wants to throw up so bad but he makes it down to Dean and while holding the frog in his throat he tries to gather up as much of Dean's soul in his mouth. Thankfully his brother catches on and pulls himself closer to the huge snake and into the frog. After some careful swirling and swimming, Sam finally returns to the surface to breath again and lets Dean the frog out of his mouth. They make it to the shore and Dean is understandably uneasy with the snake so close to his tiny frog body and hops away to give some space.   
They can't talk to each other at all but try to pantomime that they are still good. Sam struggles more with pantomiming since he's basically a long tail with a head at one end. He manages to make the tail point at himself then the woods and leaves Dean to take the frog the other way to spare the frog from being a meal again.  
Dean sees Sam's soul rise from a few dozen feet away and before his brother catches up to him again, he possesses the next animal he sees which ends up being a squirrel. He then bolts back to the place he knows the auction's being held before Sam has a chance to stop him again. Sam searches for Dean everywhere before spotting the running animal that is ignoring every tree in favor for speed. Sam follows him and Dean notices and ditches the squirrel before Sam can possess something to take the squirrel into custody.   
Dean knows Sam wont try that trick of turning solid again, not with their close call just minutes ago. Sam goes back to telling Dean why this is all a bad idea but Dean's not listening.   
Dean finds the auction when he notices that Sam was trying to distract his attention away from it when Sam saw it first.   
“fuck!” Sam watches Dean buzz around the impala, figuring out that this man was boasting about how much he had to bid on the car. 

 

after the pond - Dean shakes Sam off of him and turns soul again, heading right back towards the impala. Sam is a hairs breath behind him, trying to talk sense into his brother.  
Dean talks about he will torture and murder them all. The second he gets there. Sam is horrified that Dean's lost his mind with anger and struggles to bring him back.  
Dean spots the first man he sees touching his car and wastes no time at all in possessing him. The laughing man doubles over in pain but that was just from Dean inhabiting him. Dean's soul and the mans fight for dominance inside the body and Dean takes over since he was prepared for it far better than a normal person.  
Sam ignores the other person the man had been talking to and hovers in front of the face. Sparking at Dean inside and only slightly aware of the other person freaking out about floating orbs and how his friend now has glowing white eyes.   
Dean says to Sam “don't stop me Sam. This is personal.” and brushes by the floating soul. Sam darts in front again and buzzes at Dean's face. Dean reaches up to grab Sam and the soul is turned corporeal again.  
“dean!” Sam is disoriented from the grab in mid air. Finding himself in a fist and staring up at th e face Dean's controling. Dean pauses to look Sam over in his fist.  
Before Sam can try and talk to Dean, Dean shoves him into his jacket pocket. Keeping him in his fist to keep Sam from turning soul again to escape.   
Dean tells Sam that it will be quick. That he wont torture the man too much before he's killed. Dean couldn't do much with Sam in his hand anyway and didn't want his brother to witness all that he had planned. There was a few ways he could kill the man with what was availiable. Muttering under his breath about stepping into traffic, or finding a cliff to jump off. A river to jump into. Nixing that idea since water is something the souls can't fight against. They'd be in trouble too and Dean just wants this man to die. He doesnt want to drag Sam into it too.  
“dean! Youre hurting me!”  
“no I'm not. I'd know. Trust me. Ive been in plenty of hands before at that damned pet shop. I know how much pressure is too much.” Dean said to Sam who still pushed at his fingers.  
Sam was desperate to make something click with Dean. To see how fucked up this was. “so you see me as a pet now too? You think that because I'm small that i'm stupid? An object or dumb mouse or some shit?”  
Dean jerked at that. Pulling Sam out of his pocket but keeping him in the fist. “of course not.” he said but less rough.   
“Dean. Let me go. Let him go. You don't have to do any of this. You're better than them. Come on man. You are acting just like those monsters. I'm your brother and you're holding me against my will.”  
Dean frowned at him. Brows lowering. “i don't plan on doing it forever. Unlike them.” he sneered and started walking again, keeping Sam in his fist but outside of the pocket. Ignoring the fact that he was drawing a croud now.  
“dean! People are watching! You really going to kill a guy for making a mistake?!”  
“he wanted my baby. He stole her from me.”  
“he's not the one that stole the car!” Sam souted upwards, whipping his head around to see the murmurs of people that were half following along as Dean strode determinely past the other cars that were up for sale. Heading towards the highway. Someone said they were calling the police and Dean turned to glare at them.  
Sam started to really panic now. Dean's grip around him tightened a fraction. “you have to stop! The cops are gonna be here any minute and everyones looking at me! You're putting us at risk!”  
Dean turned to Sam, lifting him up to look him in the eyes. Studying his little brothers features to see the terror in them. Swallowing thickly as he struggled to come up with something else to say to break past Dean's anger. Dean then turned to the people that were now forming a circle around him. Cellphones out all around, taking pictures, video, calling people. He blinked a few times at the witnesses.  
“see that? You gonna kill a guy in front of these people? For a mistake? Is this guys family going to have to see him die over and over again whenever they turn on the news? Is this how his kids are going to find out that their dad is dead?”  
Dean inhaled sharply. Hand starting to shake around Sam. His anger twisting in his gut. He hadn't thought about the man's family. His friends. What would they think when they see him walk into traffic for seemingly no reason. What would happen to Sam or even himself when the man dies. Would he die too?   
Sam tried for a different tactic. Seeing Dean staring out and around at the crowd that was getting bigger by the minute. “dean. Think about it. You kill this man. This innocent man. And a reaper will show up to take him. Reapers Dean. A reaper is going to be here the second he dies a permature death. They are going to send more than one to find out how that was possible. and when they see both of us here? Without Cas here to help us escape? Dean they will take us and throw both of us into the empty. You're going to not only kill this man. But youre going to kill me too.”  
Dean's shaking intensified. A low groan coming from the mouth as the rightful owner of the body was fighting hard now for control back from the strange thing inside him.   
Dean's voice came out as if pulled by a string. “cant kill sammy.” said so quiet and softly that even Sam struggled to hear it.   
Sam couldn't celebrate yet. Dean still had him in a tight fist and every second here he was being taped and photographed. They will have a hard time dealing with all this later.   
“dean, they're taking pictures of me and putting us at risk. We both gotta get out of here.” Sam said just before sirens echoed in the distance, growing louder the closer the cops came. Sam knew they were out of time. He hated himself but there were limited options now. “dean! Get to the impala now!”   
Dean finally snapped back to reality and turned on his heels. Running full out back to the car. Sam was not ready for just how fast it happened and whimpered at the speed and intensity of it all. Dean swung the door open wide, slid in and was disorientated with how the seat wasn't perfect for his body, remembering that he's not in his own body a moment later as the cops were now seen closing in fast. Dean closed the door and gunned it out of the parkinglot. Everyone either running along side for as long as they could or kept on taking pictures.   
When Dean sat in the drivers seat, he knew he'd need both hands to drive so he dropped Sam into his lap and found the keys already in the ignition. His bullet keychain still dangling from them like always. The car jumped to life and Sam nearly fell off of the lap as the car swung around and fishtailed. Sam's fear of falling into the floorwell with the feet made him shift his form and his floating soul slipped right out of the side of the car when she finally righted on the street.   
Dean's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Sam exiting the car through the door itself and nearly stomped on the breaks to go back to get his brother but the cops were gaining on him too fast and he had to tell himself that Sam was fine. He can't be hurt in his soul form that easily so he sped on down the highway. Sure enough, Sam shook himself out in the air and watched the cop accelerate and pass him by. A bewildered and confused expression on the cops face when he saw Sam hovering in mid air. Nearly hitting a mailbox by the side of the road before going back to the high speed chase.   
Sam bolted after the two cars, gaining on them with ease. He kept himself up and over the police car for a short moment, out of the cops line of sight. He hated himself but there were limited options for him right now. He dipped down past the wailing sirens and lights and saw the cop sweating and muttering curses under her breath. He copied what he saw Dean do and went inside the female cop.  
Inside her body, he had to fight for control fast enough to avoid getting into a car crash. It was like a switch was flipped and he grabbed the wheel again the second he was in full control. Already they had apparenltly plowed through several front yards and fences. He screamed to a stop before crashing into someones minivan in a driveway. Sam backed up enough to get ontot he road again. Driving towards the dwindling shape of the impala. He switched off the lights once he accessed the cops memories on how to do that. Fumbling with so many knobs and switches and the computer consol. He found the radio and pulled it to his lips. Flicking it on, he sped up to get within Dean's hearing range.   
“dude. Pull over, it's Sam. Youre alright man.”  
the impala swerved a little before slowing slightly. Sam kept an eye out for passersby and other cars on the road. Hitting the button to speak again. “you're not in trouble, dude. Pull over so I dont have to chase you down. We can talk about a plan once we're away from everyone.”  
the impala slowed evne more, allowing Sam to catch up. By now they were in the country side and there were fewer cars on the road. Sam risked pulling up beside the impala and saw Dean's skeptica frown aimed at him. Sam waved at him and got on the radio again to say quieter. “wanna pull over so we can talk, bro?” Sam hardly ever called Dean bro, but they both knew Sam couldn't use his real name. Who knew how to shut off the dash cam, or the body camera on the cop.   
As Dean pulled over close to a wooded area, out of the way. Sam realized that he did. Or rather, the lady cop knew all about how her equipment worked and it was only a matter of accessing the right memories. Sam got a glimpse of more personal thoughts and shook his head out. He did not want to see the sortid love affair between his female host body and one of her colleagues in the backseat of this car.   
Sam pulled over and had to sit still for a moment to settle his stomach. Feeling sick as hell.  
Dean came out of the impala and approached the passenger side window of the cop car a little warily.   
“yeah, it's me. Hang on. She's fighting me.” Sam winced. “oh god, Dean. We can't do this. We can't take over people like common demons.” he pleaded at his brother. “if I leave her, will you swear to do the same with that guy?”  
Dean's voice croaked a little in his throat. “yeah, sammy. I promise. But uh, we can't just let them go here. We'll be back where we started. Baby would go straight to the impound lot.”   
Sam sighed and let his head thump onto the steering wheel. Trying to come up with something. “call Cas, or jody. They can come pick up the car and drive her home. Then we'll leave these guys and catch up with them later.”  
Dean nodded. Wincing himself when he felt the host body struggling anew. “yeah. Good plan.”  
Sam heard the radio come on, asking the female cop if she needed backup. Sam had to pretend to be her and said that she had simply found a man wandering the highway and that she'd take care of him. To not worry about her absense. Sam leaned out the window and asked Dean. “sir?” Sam gave a pointed look at Dean. “what is your name?”  
Dean's brow scrunched up before the name just came to him. “daniel jackson.”  
Sam smirked and relayed the info to the dispatcher.   
Now they waited for help to arrive. They didn't wait long. Castiel had flown to their location and landed amid the trees. Walking out of the wooded area to avoid prying eyes that might have noticed his sudden arrival. He let his blade slip down at the sight of two humans with glowing white eyes.  
Dean smirked and said, “hey Cas. Sammy's over there.” gesturing to his brother who was standing awkwardly in the womans body.   
When all was said and done, the man, daniel jackson, was arrested for a high speed chase from police and for the theft of a vehicle from an auction during the bidding. The brothers couldn't come up with a good reason for the presence of glowing orbs that day, and left the humans to come up with their own theories. Sam got a kick out of the 'fairies' one that caused Dean to grimace and sulk.  
What wasnt so funny was the fact that other supernatural creatures would be attracted to the area and some were smart enough to put two and two together.   
The news that two souls were going after the famed impala was the hot topic of the supernatural world so they all had to lay low for awhile. Dean did not like the cramped feeling of being on lockdown in the bunker but it was his own damned fault. He would have been grumpier if it werent for his baby being safe and sound back home where she belongs. He and Cas would work on her to get her back into her full glory during the down time, and Sam practiced daily on how to use his shrunken body better. If he were ever stuck in it with no way to turn soul again.  
Sam started reading the borrowers series to get ideas and pointers and he made the mistake of telling Dean where he was coming up with all these ideas. Dean balked at using a childrens book as a guide and ignored the helpful hints in favor of training his soul self harder. 

 

(this is as far as i got after months - sorry! all work and no play makes wolfie want to die - or sleep. sleep and netflix. )


End file.
